Competition
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: In the end, she wins. At the same time, though, she wishes she lost.


**AN: **This is how I think an Akashi/OC fic would go. (So, yes, there's Akashi/OC, Akashi/fem!Kuroko, Aomine/fem!Kuroko. And I so did not mean for Aomine to be like this... maybe.)

**Disclaimer:** I own the OC, only. And the plot.

* * *

Two women are in the room, sitting across each other. They stare until a clock chimes, alerting them both of the change in hour.

"Daiki is cheating on you," a woman with auburn hair says.

"I know," the other woman with light blue hair replies.

The original speaker sighs, thinking of her fiancé. She knows Akashi loves her, but she also knows that Akashi loves Tetsuna more than her. Even then, she knows that Akashi will choose her over Tetsuna.

"Did you know Akashi loves you, Testu?"

"Really?"

"You love him too."

"I do."

"He will never go to you."

Tetsuna's eyes show pain. "Why?"

At this, she smirks, cruel and malicious, even if she does not mean to be so. "'Why?' In his place, would you give yourself a chance?" Without waiting for a response, she continues. "Of course not. Even though he loves you more than me, he knows I will choose him first. Unlike you, Tetsu, who put Daiki before him."

Tetsuna stares, her eyes unseeing. "IS that the only reason why, Emiko-chan?"

She smiles a cunning smile, still finding this situation amusing. "That depends. Besides the fact that I love him too much to give him up without a fight, yes, that is all."

They sip on the once forgotten drinks. Shifting slightly, she makes herself a bit more comfortable.

"I will fight for Akashi-kun!"

She chuckles. "You have a lot to fight against before you can fight me, Tetsu. Daiki is a huge obstacle, and then you have to fight yourself. You may be a good friend of mine, Tetsu, but I will not lose Seijurou to you."

"'Seijurou'?"

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Yes, Seijurou. I am his fiancée, after all." Her eyes hold a light of victory as she mentions her engagement. "I think we can be friends despite this."

"Yes, we should still be friends."

XxXxX

She dances with Seijurou. His hands, larger than hers, hold hers carefully, and she feels her heart thump painfully in her chest. It is not a harsh grip, but it is not something light that feels so painfully temporary.

She has won, and Seijurou is hers. They have the spotlight dance as they twirl and dip. Her wedding dress flows out, and while it is heavy, she relishes the feeling of being flushed against her husband (something still new to her, despite having been engaged for over a year.)

She feels magnificent, and the way he smiles at her makes her cheeks flush. It is soft and caring, and she knows that it is out of character for him to be showing those emotions. Perhaps it is the atmosphere, so romantic, or perhaps it is the event, something that will only happen once.

She gave him a chance to leave her for Tetsuna, but he is still here. She knows he still feels something for Tetsuna, but she is willing to ignore it because he is with her. After all, she knows the feeling of first love—it might have ended badly, but she still feels something for her first love. Of course, it is nothing compared to what she feels for Seijurou.

She knows that, in the end, she has no one to thank but Tetsuna for Seijurou, but she does not want to rub salt into her friend' wounds. Maybe one day, when Tetsuna has found someone that could be what Seijurou is to her, she will mention it. But to mention it now will only hurt her friend.

Tetsuna is hanging out near the edge of the crowd, she notices, and when Seijurou releases her to spend time with his friends, she makes her way towards her friend.

"Tetsu, I somewhat wished that you won," she says, sincere.

"Congratulations," Tetsuna replies, her eyes full of happiness and pain.

"There will be someone else out there for you," she says, hoping to give her friend the hope that she needs.

"I thought Aomine-san was that person, but he was not."

"Not everyone will be like him. And if they are, Seijurou and I will not hesitate to knock some sense into them."

"I am lucky to have you as a friend."

"You are. And thank you for coming to my wedding."

"I should thank you for showing me that I need to consider all my choices carefully."

"That was nothing. You would have figured it out on your own; I just sped up the process."

"But still, thank you."

She merely nods, and walks away.

She remembers the first time she met Seijurou, Akashi to her back then. She remembers thinking that Tetsuna was an idiot for letting him go for Daiki. She remembers the first fight she gets in with Tetsuna over that, calling her an idiot and telling her that the relationship with Daiki would never last (she hates that she was right on that.)

It really is fortunate that her friendship with Tetsuna is still strong despite the hurdles they have overcome.

She remembers holding Tetsu as she cried about Daiki. (That idiot.) She remembers crying with Tetsu once it became obvious who won. There are many memories of their friendship that she holds dear, but the best one is the one where Tetsu introduced her to Seijurou.

The night ends with Seijurou taking her out to the car that will take them to their destination. As they move out, she nearly bumps into Daiki. While she wants to say a few choice words to him, not including the cussing out that will occur if that happens, she knows that Seijurou will be angry if his honeymoon is delayed.

She stops to think about all the pain Tetsu has went through because of him, and she chooses to face Seijurou's wrath because this is the guy who causes Tetsu so much pain, even after they broke up. However, before she has a chance to say anything, Seijurou is tugging her away, and she knows that in a battle of strength, she will lose. So she merely follows him to the car, keeping the words she wants to say in her mind just in case she meets him one day.


End file.
